Cartas de Navidad
by tanfer2010
Summary: La navidad está por llegar y los chicos han enviado ya sus cartas a Santa, ser grandes no significa perder la ilusión navideña, al contrario, hay que hacerla crecer. Participación especial de: Sany22, lulu-seddie, iza93 e ItsMiiqu.
1. Carta de Gibby

**Que tal fictioneros? Siempre me desaparezco :S, es que tengo otros asuntos personales y así, lo siento, pero en verdad espero empezar de nuevo pronto (yn). Esta vez traigo un fic navideño, pero es especial ya que como dice el summary, participarán varios autores, esta primera carta de navidad es de una gran chica y autora, amiga también, Sol "Sany22" aquí en FF, no los entretengo más **

**Disfruten de la lectura y déjense llevar por la escritura!**

* * *

><p>Querido Santa Claus:<p>

Hola Santa, soy yo otra vez.

De nuevo es navidad y te estoy escribiendo mi carta, pero espero que esta vez te llegue al polo norte porque la ultima vez, al parecer, algo no salio bien y confundiste mi pedido. En vez de traerme mi trampolín gigante, solo me trajiste un par de guantes y una remera nueva (Que accidentalmente perdí, lo siento mucho)

Mi hermanito Guppy me dijo que no quiere hacerte una carta porque te tiene miedo, en parte es mi culpa, le dije que eras un hombre que jamás moría y desde ese momento él te confunde con un zombie con barba. Por lo tanto es muy probable que no te llegue una carta de parte de mi hermano.

Muy bien, comenzamos:

MI LISTA DE REGALOS PARA NAVIDAD:

En primer lugar quisiera reiterar mi pedido del trampolín gigante, me han dicho que no puedo ser astronauta, por mis aptitudes físicas, pero talvez un trampolín gigante cambie eso y me haga llegar a la luna.

Me gustaría tener el poder de crear un campo de fuerza a mí alrededor, de esta forma Sam no podrá desquitarse con migo cuando se enoje con Freddie y no quiera golpearlo a él.

Quiero un gato. Resulta que con ayuda de Freddie eh creado un avión ¡en donde puede caber un gato! Freddie dijo que solo era casualidad que un gato se pudiera meter ahí, que el compartimiento del piloto había quedado de ese tamaño por coincidencia. Sin embargo quiero probarlo con un felino, la parte mala es que ninguna tienda de mascotas me quiere prestar algún gato para la prueba.

Quiero un robot que sea mi mayordomo… ¿Acaso no seria grandioso? ¡Haría todo lo que yo quisiese!

Me gustaría firmar un contrato con una empresa de discos para que todo el mundo se disfrute escuchando mi bella voz.

Deseo que la profesora Briggs se valla a vivir al polo Norte. Cuando pases por Seattle ¿Podrías llevarla con tigo?

Necesito camisetas…. Siempre las pierdo al sacármelas en todos lados….

Quiero una novia para mi mayordomo robot. No me gusta que se sienta solo.

Me gustaría mi propio auto, mi mamá siempre se enoja por tener que llevarme de un lado a otro.

Por ultimo quiero mi propia línea de jabón liquido ¡Adoraría Ser el dueño de una empresa de jabón liquido, de esa manera obtendría todo el jabón que quiera!

No creo que te sea difícil cumplir mis deseos navideños.

Mi carta debería terminar aquí pero como no tengo nada que hacer ya que mi única tarea para navidad era colocar el árbol en una esquina y decorarlo, y eso lo resulto haciendo Carly y Freddie cuando vinieron a mí casa para ayudarme con matemáticas, supongo que seguiré escribiendo.

Este año, querido Santa, ah sido fantástico. Por ejemplo, recientemente fui a Hollywood y me convertí en "Roger", tranquilo, solo era un disfraz, pero un disfraz muy creíble, ¡enserio! También, algo interesante es que cuando Sam y Freddie se pusieron de novios me entere que Carly estaba loca por mi, así es, y no la culpo, aun no hay chica viva que se resista a mis encantos. Sin embargo ella no lo quiere admitir y por ese motivo tuve que devolver al criadero nuestro "bebeperro".

¡Ah! Además conocí a Caleb ¿Y adivina que? ¡Me predijo el futuro! ¡Fue asombroso!

Mi mamá comenzó a salir con el dentista de la familia, pero cuando nos robo la heladera consideramos la idea de cambiar de dentista y mi mamá tuvo que dejarlo.

Eso fue todo por este año.

Espero que los de la oficina postal no pierdan mi carta, o que tus duendes la extravíen.

Con cariño, Gibby Gibson.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina la primera carta de navidad, que repito una vez más, trabajo de Sany22, espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí, esperamos su reviews, todos son bienvenidos:D cuídense mucho queridos lectores, que se la estén pasando muy bien en esta temporada, saludos desde México, nos vemos en la próxima carta(:<strong>

**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**


	2. Carta de Carly

**Chicos! Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores (de parte de Sany22 también) nos gustó que les haya gustado:P ahora traigo hoy la carta de Carly (esta la hizo una servidora) espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Disfruten la lectura y déjense llevar por la escritura!**

* * *

><p>Querido Santa:<p>

Cuando empiezas a recibir éstas cartas significa que navidad está por llegar y la ilusión de muchos niños también. Bueno, sabemos que ya soy grande y hace años que deje en parte de creer en ti, pero decidí hacer esto porque al parecer Sam, Freddie, Gibby y Spencer también lo hicieron, así que deje de ser la madura por un rato y dije ¿por qué no?

Para que no te asustes por las cartas de más que te envían, no te pediré cosas materiales, aunque, si me traes algo no estaría mal, bueno, no es ese el punto de mi carta. A lo que me refiero es que éstas épocas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, para muchos es dar obsequios, recibirlos y cosas como esas, y no es así, más que todo, y creo que tú bien lo sabes, es para estar en familia, divertirte con amigos y agradecer por estar juntos otro año más.

Solo hay algo que quisiera pedir, que esta navidad sea de las mejores para mis amigos que tan cerca tengo, y para mi familia que lejos está (incluye a Melanie que aunque no es mi familia, la quiero como una hermana), e incluso, para mis enemigos y para todas esas personas locas y extrañas que he conocido, como Nora, esa chica que nos secuestro, para Nevel que siempre trata de arruinar y apoderarse de iCarly, para Missy que intentó arruinar mi amistad con Sam, para Lewbert nuestro horrible portero, para el pequeño demonio Chuck, y todos ellos, que a pesar de ser como son con nosotros, es navidad, una época en la que creo, por lo menos se debería tener una tregua temporal para poder estar en paz.

Lo que pido no es mucho, o al menos eso creo, solo quiero el bien para todas esas personas, y si pudiera, lo desearía para todo el mundo ya que estas son de las mejores épocas del año, me siento mal por todas esas personas que se pelean y se la pasan solos, pero en eso ya no puedo meterme.

Para que no digas que soy mala, te hornearé unas galletas con chispas de chocolate y te dejaré un vaso de leche, o si quieres de café para que aguantes toda la noche entregando regalos, claro si es que Sam o Spencer no se las comen primero… creo que haré galletas de más, ya sabes, para que no se coman las tuyas. Sé que tienes una gran responsabilidad, "La ilusión navideña de todos los niños del mundo" por favor, trata de no fallarles, no hay cosa más triste que un niño decepcionado, pero puedo confiar en ti, ya que en todos los años que te pedía algún juguete o lo que fuese, siempre me lo concedías y me ponía feliz por eso, y ahora te digo: ¡gracias!

Oye Santa, ¿sabes algo que siempre quise de niña? Era visitar el Polo Norte para conocer a la señora Claus y cuidar a los renos, ¡oh! Y jugar con los duendes, según recuerdo, como 3 navidades seguidas, te pedí un pase en trineo para ir a visitarte y nunca me lo trajiste, creo que fue en lo único que me fallaste, Spencer solía decirme que podía comprar boletos de primera clase en línea, y te juro que traté, pero nunca encontré la página secreta que él me dijo, pero ahora que estamos "en confianza" ¿podrías mandármela? Sé que ya soy grande, pero las ganas de querer ir siempre estarán, y también ¿podrías darme tu correo electrónico? ¿O tu twitter? Es que, esto de estar mandado las cartas por correo postal como que ya está obsoleto, además es tardado, y con los mails todo es casi instantáneo, y hasta te pueden llegar mensajes de aviso a tu celular para que te enteres y todo, ¿puedes ver toda la tecnología de estos tiempos? Me sentí un poco Freddie… no importa, bueno Santa, tengo que dejarte, iré con Spencer a comprar las cosas para la cena de navidad y algunos regalos también, cuídate y todo eso, como todos los años, mándale saludos a la señora Claus y a los duendes de mi parte, espero que tu también tengas una bonita navidad.

Con cariño:

Carly Shay, anfitriona de web show.

PD: Considera lo de los mails, aunque tengo suerte de que el edificio tenga el buzón de correo en la entrada, pero creo que sería más fácil para todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí termina la segunda carta de navidad, espero sus reviews, todos son bienvenidos, ojalá les haya gustado, los dejo lectores, nos vemos en la siguiente carta, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!<strong>

**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**


	3. Carta de Sam

**Chicos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra leerlos, bueno, aquí está la tercera carta de navidad hecha por ItsMiiqu, espero que les guste, a mi me encantó al igual que todas(: **

**Disfruten la lectura y déjense llevar por la escritura!**

* * *

><p>Querido Santa:<p>

No miento al decir que no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con esta carta, pero he visto a Freddie escribiendo misteriosamente sobre un papel, y lo obligue para que me dijera para que era, el muy bobo, me dijo que era la carta para Santa, pero como el ya es un chico mayor, de 17, y está muy grande para esas cosas, no le creí. Aunque luego de pensarlo un poco, quizás hacer eso no sea tan mala idea, y me ayude a descargarme un poco.

Primero, se supone que te debo pedir cosas con esto, así que intentare ser breve diciéndote que hace unos años me fallaste, cuando le pedí claramente a mi madre que comprara un árbol de navidad, tú la conoces, es una total irresponsable, supongo que por esa simple razón no había ningún regalo en casa, desde ese día, paso todos los años con Carly en estas vísperas, así que lo primero que quiero, es un pino!

No quiero sonar materialista, pero me encantarían tantas cosas, como un nuevo celular, un plasma, y mucha comida para mí! Pero quizás eso no sea realmente lo que necesito y ese es el punto, lo que realmente necesito.

Lo que con que yo no podría vivir, sería sin comida, así que si puedes, trae una rica cena navideña, para poder compartir un lindo momento con mi madre que realmente hace falta de hace bastantes años.

Y para que veas que no soy todo el tiempo una maldita egoísta, te contare que, hay algo en mi cabeza que esta rondando hace unos cuantos días, y es que estoy por separarme de Carly y Frednub, el nerd que ya conoces; y es porque ya somos bastante mayores y estamos a un paso de la universidad, todos tomaran diferentes caminos, y yo quedare completamente sola porque aun no pienso en un buen futuro para mí. Lo que más me preocupa es que si los perderé o no, si dejaremos de contactarnos, es raro. No puedo creer que hace unos años, todo comenzó con una simple broma y ahora soy famosísima en todas partes, la gente me detiene en la calle por una foto o autógrafo, y me saludan! Me conocen! Y ahora, es como el triste adiós de cualquier amistad, es triste y a la vez lindo.

Y.. ya me desvié del tema! Carajo! Tengo una cosa más que pedirte, aunque no quiero sonar cursi, pero quiero decirlo. Sé que "tú" no eres real, pero suena tierno hacer una carta a santa, gracias Freddie. El grano! Sam, ve al grano! Bien, la cosa es que, solo quiero felicidad y prosperidad en la futura vida de mis amigos, quiero que Carly tenga una buena carrera, que tenga su familia y su propio hogar, quiero que Spencer sea aún más famoso, quiero que sus esculturas alocadas den la vuelta al mundo! Y que él sude en dinero! Quiero que Gibby sea feliz con su novia, y tengan hijos, tan tiernos como su hermanito Guppy, Feliz cumpleaños! Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Freddie, quiero que sea feliz! Que su madre lo deje en paz, quiero que él tenga su beso bajo el muérdago, que consiga novia, que tenga un trabajo sobre lo que le guste, que siga siendo el nerd que quiero!

Y creo que eso es todo, porque me siento realmente bien con lo que tengo, no podría pedirte mas, aunque esto de escribir me sonó bastante estúpido, la idea de Freddie no fue tan mala, ahora otra cosita... algo entre tú y yo, podrías enviarme una copia de la carta del nerd? Seria graciosísimo leerla! Ja, es broma :P

Cuídate del frío por allá, y trata de bajar de peso para caber en la ventana, recuerda que no tenemos chimenea, ja, es broma, solo cuídate :)

Atte: Sam Puckett

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno fictioneros, aquí ha terminado la carta, esperamos sus comentarios, de nuevo, hecha por ItsMiiqu una gran autora y amiga mía:D (si, se los presumo, es de mis mejores amigas:P ok no, digo, si lo es, pero no lo presumo, ahh.. ya me confundí!:P bueno, los dejo, tengo que ir a salir de mi confusión (no se sorprendan, me pasa de a diario -.-) cuídense mucho, saludos desde México (también de Argentina y Chile de dónde son estas 2 escritoras que llevamos hasta ahorita:D), nos vemos en la siguiente carta!<strong>

**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**


	4. Carta de Freddie

**Queridos lectores, aquí está la penúltima carta de navidad, esta vez traigo a la Freddie, esperamos que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, esta vez es una creación de mi hermana mayor:P "iza93":D no los entretengo más.**

**Disfruten de la lectura y déjense llevar por la escritura!**

* * *

><p>Querido Santa Claus:<p>

Hola Santa, soy yo otra vez, como cada año.

Navidad está cerca, y era hora de escribir mi carta, pero, esta vez, deja de hacerle caso a mi madre, los medicamentos, los ungüentos, las enciclopedias nutritivas y el manual del hijito obediente, no son buenos regalos, créeme, !no son buenos regalos!, ya tengo toda la colección de ese manual, hasta creo que ella lo escribe , ¿qué editorial se atrevería a publicar algo así?; en fin...iniciemos mi lista de regalos que quiero para esta navidad:

Primero, y esto es muy fácil, quiero una nueva computadora, el último modelo que acaba de salir, por eso te escribo con anticipación, el año pasado cuando te pedí lo mismo, recibí la computadora que quería, sólo hubo un pequeño inconveniente, !era una fotografía!; no se porque siento que eso fue manipulado por Sam, ah claro, lo sé, porque la tarjeta que venía en ella decía "Feliz Navidad torpe al que odio"; está claro que fue ella, sólo existe un torpe al que odia y ese soy yo, ah..un segundo, eso no sonó bien, !yo no soy ningún torpe!, es ella la que piensa cosas, y...no...!Ah olvídalo!, no importa, ella no cambiara.

Bueno, siguiendo mi lista, este año quiero que de casualidad cuando estés viajando con tu trineo, te estrelles intencionalmente en la tienda de ropa, "pepe ganga", así no tendré que volver a aceptar la boba ropa que mi mamá me compra ahí, aunque...tal vez sería más fácil si te la llevas a ella, ouh no, ese fue mi subconsciente, lo siento; de todos modos, !odio esa ropa!, felizmente eh podido zafarme de usarla en los últimos años, pero tengo el closet lleno de esas cosas, y que no se enteren Carly y Sam, porque son capaces de publicarlo en iCarly, en especial Sam, pero Carly nunca le diría que no, aun no entiendo como la convence.

También quiero una nueva cámara, pero, no para mí, tengo la extraña sensación que Spencer convertirá mi cámara en alguna de sus locas esculturas, aún tiene ese don, y últimamente la ha estado observando mucho...eso me pone incomodo, amo esa cámara, no quiero verla en un futuro como una ardilla, una avestruz, un pescado, o un pato, así que prefiero que tenga su propia cámara para que la transforme en lo que quiera, pero le recomendaré que sea el pato, eso sería original, y mi amigo Gibby los ama.

Estoy muy intrigado sobre un libro que me recomendaron, se llama "los tecnológicos más guapos del mundo", me llama demasiado la atención, y dejaría con la boca abierta a todos los que piensan que las personas amantes de la tecnología son ñoños, !nosotros también tenemos hermosura!; no somos Adonis, pero si cierran los ojos y ponen de costado el rostro...hay algunos que sobresalen, eso creo, excepto por Robinson, mi amigo del Av Club, no es muy agraciado que digamos, y bueno también por Chester, su dentista debe odiarlo, ah también Wiston, !que onda con sus anteojos!, y creo que también...Oh creo que no estoy ayudando mucho, eso no importa, el punto es que quiero mucho ese libro, no te imaginas la cara que puse cuando Sam me lo recomendó y...ah...un segundo..., oh no, !Sam!, es increíble, !ese libro no existe!, me tomaron el pelo de nuevo, sabes qué Santa, omite esta parte.

Aunque me gustaría mucho lo que te pedí, excepto por ese libro inexistente inventado por Sam, lo que más me importa es pasar una linda navidad al lado de las personas que más quiero, como mi mamá, aunque este medio loca, más bien ya completamente loca, ¿te dije que quería vestirme como árbol y salir a cantar villancicos esta navidad?, bueno ese es otro asunto, no va contigo Santa, este es asunto del psiquiatra.

En fin, también pasarlo muy bien al lado de mis amigos, como Spencer, él es como un hermano para mí, es uno de mis pocos amigos hombres, esta medio loquito también, pero es increíble, y tiene un talento muy divertido, nadie se podría aburrir con él, en todo este año, ah seguido con sus esculturas y divertidas "cosas de Spencer"; ¿puedes creer que se vistió como la mamá de Sam para que pueda salir de un hospital mental?, no le dije nada hasta ahora, pero Wow, si que podría haberlo confundido con Pam Puckett, al final un paciente lo hecho de cabeza, así que no pudimos salir, pero eso no importo, realizamos el programa dentro del hospital mental y...bueno...después de cosas que Carly y varios fans comentaron...eh...pues...yo... bese a Sam, ah...¿hablamos de otro amigo?.

Gibby, este año fue un gran apoyo para iCarly, igualmente ha estado siempre que lo necesitamos, hicimos un viaje a los Ángeles, y fue con nosotros, creo que se tomo muy enserio su papel, y se obsesiono con un lunar, pero igualmente lo pasamos súper genial, conocimos a una chica que se llama Tori, muy linda por cierto, pero también salía con el novio de Carly, y ahora que lo pienso, Sam tenia razón, se parecía mucho a Shelby Marks, en fin, fue un viaje alocado.

Hablando de Carly, han pasado muchas cosas en todo este año, como el hecho de que salió con un chico que la engañaba con Tori, como ya te lo conté, pero también salió con un chico muy inteligente pero en extremo, enserio no entendía lo que decía luego resulto que estaba criando a un cachorrito con Gibby o algo parecido a eso, no llegue a comprender ese asunto, también fue...como una intermediaria con Sam y conmigo cuando nosotros...éramos...ah...novios.

Bien, sí, llegamos a esa parte, Sam, todo cambio el día que nos quedamos en la escuela terminando nuestros proyectos, mi aplicación del perapod, logró descifrar que Sam estaba enamorada, en ese momento, pensé que era de Brad, un chico que contratamos en iCarly para que nos ayudara, pero después que ella se enojó y se molestó por lo que le dijo Carly, se fue y la encontré en el patio de la escuela, trate de ayudarla para que admitiera que le gustaba Brad, fui lo más sincero que pude, y... antes de que terminara !Ella me beso!, no pude reaccionar en ese momento, y no sabía lo que significaba; después de eso, no supimos más de ella, Carly había visto todo, y yo pensé que no lo sabía y de hecho, yo tampoco entendía que había sucedido, tratamos de localizarla, y justo la encontramos en un hospital mental, donde había un loco que se llamaba Caleb, fue extraño conocerlo, según, venia del futuro..., en fin, encontramos a Sam, hable con ella y le dije que todo estaba bien, que no había problema alguno, se solucionó y cuando tratamos de salir, no se pudo, Sam es menor de edad así que su mamá que se estaba depilando no podía ir por ella, aquí viene la parte donde Spencer se vistió de mujer, no fue complicado convencerlo en realidad..., y bueno grabamos el programa, los fans intervinieron en ese asunto con Sam, pero nadie me había preguntado que sentía yo, así que...deje la cámara a un lado, me acerque y... la bese; bueno ella lo hizo de sorpresa, !yo también podía ok!.

Luego de todo lo que paso, nos hicimos novios, una relación algo extraña, es por eso que Carly debía intervenir, sino, nos matábamos en cualquier momento, igualmente...fue lindo, es la chica más divertida del mundo y además única.

Pero...después de una conversación que tuvo Carly con su hermano, creímos que fue muy acelerado haber empezado una relación así, es que fue algo muy complicado, ella me beso así de la nada y…tal vez si fuimos muy rápido, pero ahora somos de nuevo amigos, y volvimos a tener esa rara relación que teníamos, cuando rompimos fue algo extraño, porque ambos decidimos esperar hasta la media noche, y creo que es la única chica a la cual le eh dicho "Te amo" de una manera sincera y…ouh bueno, creo que estoy hablando de más, pero, espero que sea una linda navidad al lado de ella…!y de todos los demás, claro!.

Bueno, hasta aquí llega mi carta, una vez más, olvida todo lo que te diga mi madre, me canse de ese manual, a ver si necesitas a alguien que ayude a la señora Claus, creo que ella está disponible.

Con cariño Freddie Benson

Pd: Odio que me digan Fredward, ya lo sabes.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina la carta, esperamos sus reviews, que les pareció?:D de nuevo, escrita por mi gran amiga hermana mayor:P iza93, mañana nos vemos con la última carta, espero que se la estén pasando increíble en estas fechas, saludos desde México, hasta la última carta!<strong>

**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**


	5. Carta de Spencer

**Fictioneros! Traigo aquí la última carta de navidad, sí, es la de Spencer! Hecha por mi amiga y comadre:P lulu-seddie .Esperamos que sea de su agrado (como lo fue para mí:) no los entretengo más.**

**Disfruten de la lectura y déjense llevar por la escritura!**

* * *

><p>Querido Santa:<p>

Hola ya llegue yo, como me encantan estas fechas navideñas con pura pachanga te escribo la carta entusiasmado, se que a estas alturas de la carta no sabes cual es mi nombre. Pero solo para darte una pista soy el superarchirequetecontra guapo chico de Seattle, ese que ha incendiado cosas alrededor de 32 veces. Hago esta carta con el motivo de pedirte mis regalos de navidad, sé que soy grande pero como dicen por ahí tengo aun ''alma de niño''. Si notas que esta carta tiene un poco extraña la orilla adivinaras…estuve a punto de quemarla. No sé que tienen mis manos que todo lo que toco se incendia, tal vez soy hijo perdido de la antorcha humana.

Ya que este año me porte bien quiero buenos regalos, seré exigente porque honestamente yo no tengo para comprar todo lo que quiero, aquí abajito te dejo lo que deseo para esta Navidad. (Los pongo en forma de lista de súper mercado para que sea más fácil tachar lo que está preparado)

Deseos y Regalos:

1.- Quiero un lamborghini negro metálico, si crees que es demasiado dinero no te preocupes no te pido llave de repuesto.

2.-Unos pantalones despegables que brillen en la oscuridad, en estos tiempos unos pantalones así son esenciales.

3.-Un pequeño pajarito me dio la idea de pedirte una novia para mi robot, sería fabuloso si me los trajeras. Mi robot se siente por las noches y comienzo a creer que sus ojos rojos están así de tanto llorar por su soledad.

¡Quiero un pastel de chocolate!

Lo siento Santa esa fue Sam que se apodero de mi carta cuando me distraje en la ducha, estaba tomando un baño con mi galón de leche y ella se aprovechó, bueno como sea continuare con mi carta…

4.- También quiero de regalo un globo aerostático para llegar al apartamento sin subir escaleras, Carly me dijo que usara el elevador pero esto es más original.

5.- Quiero también despertar mas bronceado, puedes traer algo artificial, yo que sé. Es que el otro día me gritaron 'blanquito', extraño pero me dolió.

Bueno Santa eso es todo en cuanto a lo que quiero, pero ya que honestamente no tengo nada que hacer te contare lo que ha pasado en todo este gran año.

Para que no te tardes tanto leyendo lo que te escribo tratare de resumirlo, fuimos a Los ángeles para encontrarnos con una chica llamada Tori que tenía un parecido gigante con Shelby Marx, con la diferencia de que Tori no me golpeó ni una vez, el punto es que nos divertimos a lo grande. Los chicos usaron un disfraz y cosas de esa naturaleza. Yo me metí en un jacuzzi del que salió un señor calvo casi pelón llamado Sikowitz, era medio hippie.

También me disfrace de la mama de Sam para sacarla de un manicomio, suena de locos verdad?, el vestido resaltaba mi gran figura con estas curvas y mi bien delineado trasero que estimulo con ejercicios y uno que otro baile improvisado. Después de eso tuve que observar a Sam y Freddie besuqueándose demasiadas veces, Sam se puso melosa disfrute verla como una niñita normal y no como esa maniaca que suele darme miedo.

Bueno dejando a un lado la plática, quisiera pedirte otra cosa. Soné superficial con mis regalos así que solo lo escupo y ya…Quiero que esta navidad sea la mejor de todas para las personas que quiero y estimo, que sea una fecha inolvidable para todos ellos. Que esta noche buena este llena de amor, alegría y comprensión, me puse cursi pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien, así que por favor te agradecería que me lo cumplieras. Porque ellos lo son todo para mí, lo más importante.

Está Sam que es como mi otra hermana a la que no tengo que defender pero aun así protejo con capa y espada, Freddie que aunque es medio serio tiene muchas cosas en común conmigo y es un gran amigo, Gibby que es raro pero sigue siendo un niño muy agradable, la Señora Benson que trata de ayudarnos en todo lo que puede como si fuera nuestra madre, incluso Lewbert que es fastidioso pero en estas fechas por mas amargado que se comporte necesitara compañía para no sentirse abandonado. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, mi hermanita Carly sin ella nada tendría sentido, es como una pequeña Catarina que debes cuidar y apapachar por su delicadeza. A todos los quiero y apreciaría que pudieras hacerlos sonreír y olvidarse de los problemas por lo menos en este día que es tan especial.

Eso es todo Papa Noel, gracias por leer hasta el final. Te quiere, Spencer Shay.

PD: Otra cosa que te pido es que me quites tanta guapura de encima, soy como un imán para las chicas.

PD (Numero 2): No te olvides de comer las galletas que preparo Carly

PD (Numero3): Baja algunos kilos, algún día de estos te enfermaras.

PD (Numero4): Ya casi es de madrugada y yo sigo aquí.

PD (Numero5): Amo poner posdatas, ahora si…Adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí termina la carta y el fic "Cartas de Navidad" de nuevo, muchas gracias a Sanny22 (Carta de Gibby) ItsMiiqu (Carta de Sam) iza93 (Carta de Freddie) y a lulu-seddie (Carta de Spencer) y las gracias más grandes para todos ustedes lectores que siguieron este fic navideño, no me queda más que desearles una Feliz Navidad, que se la pasen súper genial en estas fechas, y recuerden que no se trata de dar y recibir regalos, si no que el regalo más grande es la compañía, la convivencia de estar rodeado con todos sus seres queridos, aquí me despido, de parte de mis amigas autoras y una servidora:<strong>

**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo 2012! (les digo algo? Yo no creo que se acabe el mundo, así que no se preocupen :P) saludos y deseos desde México (Chile, Argentina y Perú también;) cuídense mucho, nos veremos el próximo año(: chau!**

**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**


End file.
